Scar
Scar (also referred to as The Zyglak King) is a mutant Zyglak, the ruler of the universe's largest Zyglak colony, and one of the leading members of the Dark Brotherhood. Biography One of the first of his kind to be created, the Zyglak that would come to be known as "Scar" was brought into being by the leftover material used to form the first Matoran, an unintional act by the Great Beings. Shunned by their creators, Scar and the other Zyglak retreated into the Matoran Universe, seething over their rejection. Later, a Toa of Psionics, Orde, was sent to calm the Zyglak with his mental abilities, though ended up only feeding their hatred. At some point, Scar engaged in combat with a Toa of Gravity named Barionk. This clash ended in a draw, though resulted in the Zyglak receiving a wound to his face that would later become a scar, subsequently giving rise to his nickname. Metru Nui Scar would eventually became the leader of a Zyglak tribe. Roughly 2,500 years ago, his clan made their way to Metru Nui, where they made their home in a section of the Onu-Metru Archives. They also constantly clashed with the Toa Mangai. Later, Scar's tribe was killed by Dark Hunter Proto-Beast. When Scar returned to his people and discovered their demise, he was confronted by Proto-Beast and convinced that Toa Lhikan and his team were responsible. Wishing for revenge, Scar agreed to ally himself with Proto-Beast and smuggled a stolen artifact, the Staff of Artakha, to a Dark Hunter vessel off Metru Nui's shore. He soon returned to Proto-Beast and made preparations for a confrontation with Lhikan and his Toa. Venturing to Ga-Metru's Great Temple, Scar waited for Lhikan and Gravna who had been drawn to the temple be "Zyglak sightings". When the pair entered the temple, Scar ambushed them and engaged them in combat. Though he proved to be a skilled foe, he was eventually trapped through the Toa's combined use of their elemental powers. Shortly afterward, Hydros arrived with news of Proto-Beast. As the Toa talked, Scar worked his way free and attempted to attack the Toa, though was repulsed by Hydros' air power. After a short skirmish the floor gave way, sending the Zyglak tumbling down into a hidden pool of Energized Protodermis where he seemingly perished. After spending several days within the mutagenic liquid, Scar finally emerged, mutated, just as a trio of Vahki Bordahk were patrolling the interior of the Great Temple. After quickly dispatching the robot enforcers, Scar made his way out of the Great Temple and to one of Ga-Metru's channels, swearing vengeance on Toa everywhere. Dark Brotherhood Due to his enhanced abilities, he eventually became the leader of one of the largest (if not the largest) Zyglak colonies in the Matoran Universe, earning him the nickname of the "Zyglak King". Once he gathers enough of his kind he plans to unleash them upon all Matoran, Toa, Turaga, Bohrok, and any other being who serves Mata Nui. He eventually made an alliance with the former Dark Hunter known as "Conqueror" and the Makuta known as Toxon, joining them as ruling members of the Dark Brotherhood. Following the Great Cataclysm, Scar sent one of his Zyglak operatives on a scouting mission to the world beyond the Matoran Universe. This operative found itself in the Black Waters of the Pit surrounding Aqua Magna, and later became part of the gang of exiles and Rahi led by Proto-Beast. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, Scar was ambushed with Conqueror by the Brotherhood of Makuta due to Gilvex's betrayal. They are were being interrogated by Makuta Dracon and Vamahk until they were rescued by Conqueror's general, Mysa. The pair then managed to escape the Brotherhood's clutches after dealing with Dracon and Vamahk. Scar, Conqueror, and Mysa then made their way back to their base on the Tren Krom Peninsula, where they organized an investigation for a missing Gilvex. Later, Scar and Conqueror withdrew their forces from the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax's Reign After Conqueror departed to meet with his mysterious allies, Scar remained in hiding with the rest of his forces in one of the Dark Brotherhood's bases. Several weeks later, Scar confronted Conqueror after he returned. Following a brief argument about methods of taking out Teridax, Conqueror retired to his chambers, leaving Scar behind to contemplate whether Conqueror was still strong enough to lead their armies. He later accompanied Conqueror on a mission to Stelt, where he forced information out of a local brute regarding Gilvex before killing him. After questioning Conqueror's loyalties again, Scar enraged the Zarak and prompted him to violently discipline him, reminding him who was in charge of their alliance. They then set off to Odina, the former headquarters of the Dark Hunters, to retrieve a secret weapon that once belonged to Conqueror, though were greeted by waves of Rahkhsi drones. After dealing with Makuta's minions, the two spent several hours making their way up through the northern mountains before entering a compound where the weapon was hidden. After informing Scar as to how the Hunters had collected the weapon, Conqueror revealed it to the mutant Zyglak, much to his shock, a strange, four-armed creature. Abilities & Traits Even for a Zyglak, Scar is extremely bitter. He hates Hydros and all other Toa for what happened to him and his clan. This hatred extends to Matoran, Bohrok, and anything else associated with Mata Nui or the Great Beings. Despite this, however, he is an incredibly skilled warrior and is more than capable of holding his own in combat. In addition to the abilities common to all Zyglak, Scar's mutation has granted him laser vision, incredible strength, and very keen senses. Tools Originally, Scar wielded a typical Zyglak dagger, which could destroy anything it came into contact with. After being exposed to Energized Protodermis, the dagger was transformed into a bladed staff that can release powerful shock waves. Scar is also equipped with powerful jaws, sharp teeth and claws, and a whip-like tail. Trivia *Though he possesses a proper name, Scar prefers to be addressed by his nickname. The reason why is unknown. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (First Appearance, Appears in a flashback) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Zyglak Category:Toa Hydros Category:Dark Brotherhood